Travel to The Other Side of The Moon
Travel to The Other Side of The Moon (月向うまでのトラベル Tsuki Mukou Made no Travel) è una Kagamine Rin e Kagamine Len duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone scritto e prodotto da vilP. Il canzone è stato aggiunto il 4 novembre 2014. Informazioni La versione originale di questa canzone è in realtà cantato da Megpoid Gumi con le parti inglesi del altro Vocaloid, SONiKA. Il PV per questa canzone è stata fatta da TOMOHISA. Liriche Giapponese=案外　キミの色々なこと 知らないでいるのかもね そうだ　今度　行きたいとこまで 連れて行ってくれませんか I want to go to various places with you. Let's go to space travel together someday. yeah. yeah. That beyond the clouds, beyond the sky, to the universe on the other side of the moon. A voyage to the moon in a spaceship is no longer a dream. 泣き虫だったことも すぐ笑っちゃうことも それはそれで分かってる わりとうまくハマってる クセの強い髪型も 今では見慣れたものです 好きなもの　嫌いなもの 得意なこと　苦手なこと ふたりとも少しずつ　違うけど こういうのも　そういうのも ああいうのも　どういうの（？）も 話してよ　そう話してよ 案外　キミの色々なこと 知らないでいるのかもね そうだ　今度　行きたいとこまで 連れて行ってくれませんか 駅までの短いルートじゃ 全然話せないね そうだ　いつか　月の向こうまで 連れて行ってくれませんか I want to go to various places with you. Let's go to space travel together someday. yeah. yeah. That beyond the clouds, beyond the sky, to the universe on the other side of the moon. A voyage to the moon in a spaceship is no longer a dream. 好きなひと　苦手なひと 昔のこと　将来のこと 言いにくいことだって　少しはあるけれど こういうのも　そういうのも ああいうのも　どういうの（？）も 聞かせてよ　ねぇ聞かせてよ 案外　キミの色々なこと 知らないでいるのかもね そうだ　今度　行きたいとこまで 連れて行ってくれませんか もっと　キミと色々なとこ 見に行ってみたいよね そうだ　今度　月の向こうまで 連れて行ってくれませんか|-|Romaji=angai kimi no iroiro na koto shiranaideiru no kamo ne sou da kondo ikitai toko made tsurete itte kuremasen ka I want to go to various places with you. Let's go to space travel together someday. Yeah. Yeah. That beyond the clouds, beyond the sky, to the universe on the other side of the moon. A voyage to the moon in a spaceship is no longer a dream. nakimushi datta koto mo sugu waracchau koto mo sore wa sore de wakatteru wari to umaku hamatteru kuse no tsuyoi kamigata mo ima dewa minareta mono desu suki na mono kirai na mono tokui na koto nigate na koto futari tomo sukoshizutsu chigau kedo kou iu no mo sou iu no mo aa iu no mo dou iu no (?) mo hanashite yo sou hanashite yo angai kimi no iroiro na koto shiranaideiru no kamo ne sou da kondo ikitai toko made tsurete itte kuremasen ka eki made no mijikai ROUTE ja zenzen hanasenai ne sou da itsuka tsuki no mukou made tsureteitte kuremasen ka I want to go to various places with you. Let's go to space travel together someday. Yeah. Yeah. That beyond the clouds, beyond the sky, to the universe on the other side of the moon. A voyage to the moon in a spaceship is no longer a dream. suki na hito nigate na hito mukashi no koto shourai no koto iinikui koto datte sukoshi wa aru kedo kou iu no mo sou iu no mo aa iu no mo dou iu no (?) mo kikasete yo nee kikasete yo angai kimi no iroiro na koto shiranaideiru no kamo ne sou da kondo ikitai toko made tsurete itte kuremasen ka motto kimi to iroiro na toko mi ni itte mitai yo ne sou da kondo tsuki no mukou made tsureteitte kuremasen ka|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di 2bricacity' I might now know a surprising amount Of things about you. I know! This time, why don't you take me To the places you want to go? I want to go to various places with you. Let's go to space travel together someday. yeah. yeah. That beyond the clouds, beyond the sky, To the universe on the other side of the moon. A voyage to the moon in a spaceship Is no longer a dream. I know that you're a crybaby, And that you laugh right away. I know simple things. When you get caught in the moment, And your messy and resistant hairstyle. Now I'm used to seeing it. The things you like, the things you hate, The things you're good at, the things you're bad at. They may be a little bit different betwen us. "Things like this, things like that, In that sort of way, in what sort of way?" Tell me. Yes, talk to me. I might now know a surprising amount Of things about you. I know! This time, why don't you take me To the places you want to go? If we take the short route to the station, We won't be able to talk at all. I know! One day, why don't you take me On a travel beyond the moon? I want to go to various places with you. Let's go to space travel together someday. yeah. yeah. That beyond the clouds, beyond the sky, To the universe on the other side of the moon. A voyage to the moon in a spaceship Is no longer a dream. The person you like, the person you dislike, Your past, your future. I have a few things that are hard to say. "Things like this, things like that, In that sort of way, in what sort of way?" Listen to me. Hey, listen to me. I might now know a surprising amount Of things about you. I know! This time, why don't you take me To the places you want to go? It would be nice to Visit more places with you. I know! One day, why don't you take me On a travel beyond the moon Video 【鏡音リン・鏡音レン】月向うまでのトラベル【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità *Questa è una delle due canzoni Gumi nel Project DIVA Arcade ad essere coperti da un Crypton Vocaloid. L'altro è High School Days. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni del 2012